A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue Jaden: There are many Adventures my team and Jeffrey's wish we could've been on together. Jeffrey: For example, "Space Jam". Jaden: It would've been cool for us to work together in that basketball game Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters were on together. Jeffrey: I certainly agree. But now, imagine a story of what it would've been like if this actually happened. Chapter 1 * Chapter 2: Toon Meeting *(Everyone arrives at Union Hall) *(Wile E. Coyote crashes through the roof) *Ash: I don't get why we had to come here at this hour. *Brock: Jaden and Jeffrey said it was important. *Daffy: *marches in* Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! * Misty: I did not need to see that. * Daffy: So, what's the big emergency?! * Sora: And why are you covered in chains and locks? * Jaden: You're about to find out. *Bugs: Eh, these guys would like make an announcement. *gives the microphone to Pound* Here you go, shorty. *Pound: Alright! Alright! *clears his throat* You! All of you are now are prisoners!!!! *All: ...... *laughs* *Sylvester: *sarcastically* Ooh, we're in big trouble now! *Discord: *laughs* Oh no! Not that! Don't make us your prisoners! Anything but that!!! *laughs* *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Midna: THIS is an emergency? *Nawt: *takes the mike* We're taking you to our theme park in outer space. * Blanko: No fooling. * Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves and placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers! * Discord: *snickers* * Tammy: *giggles* These little squirts?! *DJ: *giggles too* Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: At Michael's House *(Bugs, Daffy, Jaden, Jeffrey, Beetles, Xion, Meowth, Pikachu, Discord, Midna travel by tunnel and arrive in front of Michael Jordan's house) *Daffy: The view back here stinks! *Xion: This is fun! I never traveled by tunnel before! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Bugs Bunny stops digging) *Daffy: *bumps into Bugs* Ow! What? *Bugs: We're right in front of Michael's house! *Daffy: I knew that. *Midna: About time. I can't stand the taste of dirt anymore! * Bugs: Shh! Okay. Let's go in this way. *points to a direction* * Daffy: I say let's go in THAT way. *points to the opposite direction* * Jaden: I don't know Daffy... *Jeffrey: Come on, bro. *follows Bugs* *Jaden: But Daffy- *Bugs: *to Jaden* Never mind him, doc. He just never learns. (With Daffy) *Daffy: Now let me see.... I must be very very close.... *(Daffy lights a lighter and he's inside Charles' dog house!) *Charles: *snarls* *Daffy: ...! Mother! *gets attacked by Charles* (Back at Bugs and the others...) * Bugs: *hums as he appears from under a rug* Nice digs! *Beetles: Wow... So this is Michael's house. Amazing. * Discord: Not bad. Not bad at all. * (a knocking is heard at the door) *Bugs: ...! *sarcastically* Well, well. I wonder who that can be. *Midna: At this hour, I bet we all know who it is. * (Bugs opens the door to reveal...) * Daffy: *dizzy* Twinkle, twinkle little star... *faints* * Discord: *whispers* Be quiet, featherbrain! People are sleeping here! * Daffy: I knew that, Equestrian hot dog. *Jeffrey: *whispers* Knock it off! Now come on. Let's find Michael's basketball stuff. *Jaden: Hm... I wonder where he would keep it... *Bugs: *opens a door* Not in here. * Daffy: *opens a door* Nope. Ah, but a very nice dining set. * Jaden: *opens a door* Nothing in here. *Jeffrey: *opens a door* Nah. * Bugs: Let's look upstairs. * Xion: Shouldn't we finish searching down here first? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531